Do You Accept?
by JellyBoba
Summary: Leo and Artemis are two girls who seem nothing alike, but they both have one thing in common: they both got sucked into the wonderful world of Nintendo, and the only way to get home is to win a grand tournament! Follow these ladies' adventures as they fight infamous characters to get home, as well as making friendships with each other and others as well!
1. Prologue

Artemis woke up by the bright light. The light made her dark black hair color look slightly lighter, almost brown. She took her time brushing her teeth and putting on her uniform, she would already be early enough. She brushed her hair and left it down. She made herself green tea and a piece of toast for breakfast, the usual morning. She didn't like change, so she never changed.

Artemis was early to her private school as usual. She quietly sat down and started studying for the test today. The teacher asked Artemis to bring journals to a class a hallway down, she didn't really want to but she was already ahead on her studies so she agreed.

As she carried the stack of journals and walked across the hall to give the current teacher in that class the notebooks he requested, she could here a few whispers "That's the boring girl I was telling you about" and "I'd never want to be boring like her". This was nothing new. There had been a few rumors about her for a while, because she wasn't into socializing as she was studying and trying hard in her school work. This didn't bother her, if she cared what people thought, she would talk to people more often.

She handed the teacher who requested the notebooks. He thanked her and continued scolding a delinquent. She sighed and walked back to her classroom to study again.

She sat down and as she picked up a book to study for the test that would happen that day, a few girls came up to her to socialize. They thought she was being shy and kept talking to her, even though she just wanted to study. She was a bit of a loner. The group of girls smiled and laughed at some joke one of them made. Artemis however wasn't rude and acknowledged them.

"After school, do you want to go for cake with us?" One of them asked Artemis.

"Sorry, I have things to do." Artemis immediately rejected. The girls smiled and didn't let it bother them.

Artemis started studying as they were talking to one another. Class started and they went back to their seats. Artemis sighed a sigh of relief. She was beyond ready for this test. She was handed the test and quickly got to work.

After she was done with the test, she waited there quietly for the other students to finish. She started think of a video game she stayed up late playing… She quickly shook her head. She is trying to break the habit of playing video games so often. She pulled out a book and started reading.

"Times up, pass up the test." The students all sighed and there was slight murmuring of how hard it was. Artemis felt accomplished and was ready for the next test… Moments like these are probably the most emotion she showed in a day.

She finished up the school day and started to head back home.

* * *

3:33

Leo stared at the clock of her history class room. It seemed to be moving slower and slower each second that ticked by. Leo squinted at the clock as her teacher droned on about history. The entire day was BEYOND boring, and it wasn't helping when Mr. Shutori's monotone voice never stopped. Leo pulled her bright red eyes away from the clock and pretended like she was actively engaged in the long lecture. Maybe if she looked away the time would pass by faster. After what seemed like twenty minutes, Leo looked back up at the clock.

3:34

"Argg!" Leo whispered intensly, but quietly. She tugged her big read scarf over her face, not caring any more whether she looked like she was paying attention or not. Her teacher probably wasn't even looking at the students anyway. Instead, he was so engrossed in his own monologueing that his back was to the students, while he was scribbling all over the black board.

There was ten minutes left in class and it seemed those ten minutes were going to last ten years, until the overhead speaker broke the endless boredom.

 **"KSSH- Yo students! It's me, Principal Landon!"** Their principal was one of _those_ principals. **"I know how you all are probably super excited for tonight's football game against our rival school, Greenville High's Perky Peanuts. Boo! Come on, let me hear it!"** Nobody made a sound, but you could here one loud kid's 'BOO!' from down the hall. **"Haha! Ah, you guys are hilarious! So, out of excitment for tonight's game, I'm letting out everyone ten minutes early. Go Nasty Nats! Woo! You are dismissed. -KSSH"**

THANK GOODNESS. The empty words from her teacher were slowly choking Leo to death, and her saving grace was none other than an over enthusiastic principal. Every kid in the class rushed out the door, including Leo who wrapped her scarf over her neck while running, as they all made their way to the buses.

But Leo was one of the few and the fortunate that skipped pass the bus line.

Leo was headed toward the parking lot.

Yes, she not only had the high status of being able to drive, but she even had a car that Leo could take with her. Very few had such a glorious privilege, and the few that did were at the top of the social foodchain. Leo had been asked left and right for rides, and she had the power to grant their wishes. Driving was a great power. And with great power, came great responsibility.

Leo got in the car, and drove by the unfortunate souls that rode the bus. She unrolled her window in a pitying fashion to all those meloncholy faces, watching her with a longing desire.

Speeding up once she left the school zone, Leo made her way back to her house. She ran through her door with her scarf trailing behind her, threw her bag in the hall, and called out to her mom, "GONNA GO BUY A GAME, BE BACK IN A FEW!"

Before she could hear any protests from her mom or younger siblings, she ran straight back out the door and to her car.

* * *

Artemis sat down in her organized living room. She had prepared herself green tea and was reading what was going on in her local area. She blew on her steaming tea and glanced over at the game console across the room. She looked away remembering how addicted she can get to a videogame.

Her blue eyes reflected the sunlight coming in from her windows. She was a fan of natural light, especially moonlight. She leaves her curtains unclosed the majority of the time.

She started on her homework with full focus. She kept glancing at her game console, but wouldn't acknowledge that she wants to play videogames. She made herself another cup of green tea and went back to her homework. Artemis would take her time and wouldn't rush through her homework, knowing how things like this take time.

She finished her homework and put it away in a safe place. She sat at her table, sipping her green tea for a bit. She finally came up with a few excuses of why she should play video games. She glanced over to the game console again. Artemis sighed and remembered she already finished her latest videogame she bought. She threw on a dark jacket because it was cold outside.

She walked outside and started a slow pace to the video game store. Artemis walked around for a bit before checking the time on her phone, hoping she won't have to change up her schedule for this video game. She likes going to bed at a certain time.

Artemis paused for a bit. Was she lost? She had no idea where she was. She remained calm and just kept walking.

She passed by a shop that sort of stood out to her. Artemis stood in front of it, sort of studying it. She decided to walk in to see why it stood out to her. It was almost completely silent besides her own rustling. She paused, wondering if it was actually open or if she just walked into a closed store. Artemis was about to walk out before something caught her eye... A convenient videogame named 'Super Smash Bros.' . She walked up to it before being startled by the employes loud voice. "You interested in it?" He said. It was an old man. She stared blankly at him. He looked almost dead so she ignored him. "You know, It's on sale." He said with the same happy peaceful expression. She picked it up and put it on the check out counter made of wood. Artemis could tell this was a very old shop. She thought it was cute.

"Will this be all?" He asked with a slightly different expression. She looked around the shop for a bit. She was the only one in here, so she didn't think he would mind if she looked around a while more.

Artemis came across a counter of books. They all seemed a bit interesting to her. She chose the one that she decided to read after her homework tomorrow. After putting it on the check out counter, he checked out the video game and book, still with the same expression. This shop seemed interesting to her. He handed her the items she bought and said "Have a nice day.". She nodded and left the store.

* * *

Leo left Gamestop's parking lot dejected and somber. All week she had been saving her money for the new Super Smash, only to get to Gamestop and find out the price went up. A big sigh left her melancholy soul, as she began driving around aimlessly out of mourning. Her eyes drifted from shopping center to shopping center as she pulled her scarf over her mouth, until she finally decided to stop at a small Walmart just barely at the edge of town.

This area of the town was the kind of area that was decent, but nobody lived there. It wasn't too broken down or filled with gangs or anything, but it was like only a few old people couples and a weird hermit would live in a place like that. Surprisingly, there was an abundance of small shops surrounding and/or connected to the Walmart. Not-so surprisingly, they were all really weird or awkward looking. There was a music shop with a giant red guitar sign that read, "Rock n' Buy!", a "Jimmy and Son's Fish Shop with Catering", the usual "Nail Salon" and "Subway", and lastly a strange looking pawn shop from accross the street.

Leo parked her car and looked towards the other shops. She was so tempted to go straight into the Walmart and blow all of her hard earned money on Chocolate Oreos, but then felt her curiousity peek when she looked at the pawn shop window. The sign on the outside stated, "From Sport Balls to Painting Eisels to Video Games, We Probably Might Have What Your Looking For!"

The blonde thought for a moment, before saying aloud, "'Probably Might' is better than 'Definetely Too Expensive', right?"

Leo made her way to the shop, and was about to open the door when it swung open for her. Leo stepped aside when a girl with long black hair seemed to want to leave. "Go ahead." Leo said before the girl brushed past, clutching her newly purchased item.

The first thing Leo noticed about the shop was the smell. If you made a candle scent of freshly-done laundry; then added strong perfume, old people, and (strangely enough) butter cream, that's what hit Leo's nose. Leo first crinkled her nose, but soon found the smell slightly pleasant. The room's actual look was very different from it's smell. It was dark, dank, and mysterious all over the place. The entire room had a low, dark purple tint that made it seem even more cryptic and obscure.

Leo wondered the shop for a bit while playing with the ends of her scarf, until she saw an old man at the counter. He was smiling straight towards her direction, nonmoving. At first Leo thought he was dead, but then she took a step to the side and realized his smile was following her. Though she thought it was a bit creepy, Leo smiled anyway and said, "Hi there!"

"Well, hello! What are you looking for?"

Leo put her hands behind her back, "Well, I was wondering what kind of video games do you have? Preferably Nintendo."

The old guy's expression didn't change, "You're in luck! I just about sold my second to last nintendo game. Is, uhm," The old guy pulled out a disk from the counter and squinted to read it, "Super Smash Brothers okay?"

Leo beamed. "Oh! That's exactly what I was looking for!"

"Really?" The man smiled in a way that would usually make someone question the credibility of his words, but Leo was too excited to notice. "What a coincidence!" He scanned the disk and said, "While this be all?"

"Yes, please!"

The man bagged her items, "Well, then have a nice day then!"

Leo snatched the bag and said while running out the door, "Thanks! You too!"

* * *

Artemis could easily find her way back to her apartment.

She quickly went into her house, slightly showing her excitement by slightly smiling. Her habit of not showing emotion had become apart of her personality. She made herself her favorite calming green tea and read the instructions for the Nintendo game. She sat for about an hour reading the manual. After reading it she put the CD into the console and started up the videogame. She was a real closet nerd when it comes to videogames.

She started slowly getting consumed into the world of Nintendo. Her light eyes reflected the blue light screen. She didn't think of anything but who to kill next. She would hardly get discouraged when she died by some sort of antagonist, knowing that the people who made the video game wanted it to be hard. She held her controller tight, she didn't care about school tomorrow or the next test, or her schedule. In fact, she knew before hand that she would be consumed into 'Super Smash Bros.' easily. She loved video games far too much to stop herself from playing it.

After a good amount of time, A white box popped up on the screen. "A new challenge has arrived: Do you accept?" Artemis read aloud. she paused. Why not? She went ahead and pressed 'Yes'.

Artemis blacked out.

* * *

Leo rushed into and through her house, saying, "I GOT A NEW GAME AND I'M GONNA GO PLAY IT NOW!"

"Wait."

Leo stopped half-way up the stairs. She backtracked a few steps until she was infront of her slightly annoyed mother. Leo began playing with the ends of her scarf nervously. "... Yes?"

"Didn't I tell you to take out the trash when you were to come home from school?"

"... Yes?"

"And yet you ran out the door, yelling frantically that you were going to go out right as you got home?"

"... Yes?"

"Well?"

Leo slumped over, "I got it." She sluggishly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the nasty trash left out, and dragged herself to the curb to dump it. When she was finished, she rushed back inside and asked to her mother, "We good?"

Her mother nodded, and Leo continued her sprint up to her room where she could play her new game.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes!" Her mother called up to her, but Leo had already closed the door.

Feeding the disk to her console, Leo started up her new game and played zealously. It was everything she had hoped for, with all of her favorite characters like Link, Kirby, and Samus. All of the stages were really fun and interesting, and the gameplay was very smooth! After some time of playing, a sudden window popped up. Leo tilted her head and read aloud:

"A new challenge has arrived: Do you accept?" Leo smiled boldly before clicking 'A'.

Leo blacked out.

* * *

 **Heyyyyy! Look at that, it's a Prologue! It's Jelly here and I wrote the Leo scenes, while the amazing Boba wrote the Artemis scenes. I hope you enjoyed this lovely beginning!**

 **Artemis: I know I didn't.**

 **Leo: Pssh, who ends a prologue with some nasty 'black out' cliff hanger! And I thought I asked for an eyepatch, not a scarf?**

 **Quiet you! Next chapter, we'll see what happens to the wonderful Artemis, all written by Boba! We'll probably switch back and forth between chapters, except on the important ones which we will collaborate together.**

 **Artemis: Uhm, can I** _ **not**_ **be in the next chapter? I have a test tomorrow. Also, I saw a couple gramatical errors on-**

 **Tune in for the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading, and leave a review so we can see how we're doing!**


	2. Chapter 1

Artemis woke up in the moonlight outside somewhere. She sat up looking around for a while. She scanned her setting. Where was she? She thought about it for a while. This wasn't possible, but it happened somehow.

She sat there for a good ten minutes trying to figure out some kind of conclusion she could comprehend. Artemis stood up. She was in a dark almost majestic forest. It was beautiful, but she still didn't know how she got there. The moon was full and bright. 'The moon isn't suppose to be full for another thirteen days.' She thought to herself. She stayed in the same place for another ten minutes trying to figure out why she was in this forest all of the sudden. She came up with two solutions.

1\. She was drugged and pulled out of her house and into a forest.

2\. She was in a really realistic dream.

She looked down and saw she was wearing different clothes. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a darker collar, also lined with white. She wore a dark grey skirt, the same color as the collar. She had black long socks and brown shoes. She didn't give it much thought, she thought this was a dream.

She saw a book lying near her, so she picked it up. It had weird letters/characters on it. She opened it to the first page and read, " _Glacies Obstructionum_." A patch of grass near her turned into a block of ice. "What the hades.." She said lamely looking at the ice. What a weird dream...It was kind of cool, though.

She looked at the ice block in detail. Who knew a dream could be this detailed. She could see the blades of grass, frozen, and still vibrantly dark green. The moonlight was shining through the ice so she could see it perfectly. Since the ice block was small, she tried to pick it up. It was frozen to the ground, so that didn't work.

After abandoning the ice block she decided to walk around. It was nothing but forest.

Suddenly, a window popped up like in smash bros, and had typed out: "WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE. TO COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE, YOU MUST DEFEAT EVERY OTHER CHALLENGER YOU COME ACROSS AND COLLECT THEIR TROPHY. IF YOU SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE, YOU WILL GAIN THE TITLE OF **THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGER** AS WELL AS BEING ABLE TO RETURN TO YOUR HOME. GOOD LUCK." Artemis paused. 'Wait...This is just like in that one video game I was playing before… Makes sense that I'd dream about it.' Artemis sighed. It briefly crossed her mind that she actually isn't dreaming and this reality now… But that makes no sense.

"When am I going to wake up… I have a test to study for." She was carrying the spell book. 'Is it normal to study for a test in a dream?' She thought to herself and gave herself no amusement with her 'joke'.

She kept walking through the pretty moonlight forest until she could meet an end to it. She kept walking, and couldn't even see a pathway to the end of the forest. She looked around, not showing a hint of weakness that she wants to be near civilization.

She paused as the noisey forest silenced.. The only thing she could hear was her own footsteps on the patches of grass that were scattered amongst the forest. She stopped, holding her spell book close to herself. She felt as if she was being watched. 'This must be a nightmare..' She thought to herself. She could feel her heart beating faster. She tried to calm herself down by reciting facts that were on the next test in her class. She could at last hear something other than her quick breathing.

She turned around to see 2 dark beasts. She took a closer look to see they were both Shadow beasts from Legend of Zelda. She stepped back only to see a third shadow beast behind her. Their faces were replaced with what looked like an artifact; a shield maybe. They had long limbs and slouched over. They had glowing red marks on them as well.

Artemis froze in her footsteps, thinking of a solution. She quickly realized the book in her hand could work to her advantage. Before she could even open the book, one of them grabbed her and threw her to a tree, knocking the breath out of her lungs. They cornered her against the tree. She coughed for a bit and stood up slowly, unaccustomed to pain.

She opened her spell book and read outloud, " _Glaciem Tempestate_." Nothing happened. She paused, not knowing what she read. They came closer. One of them swung it's arm towards her, making her put her arms together as a shield. As the shadow beast hit the girl's arms, it flew back, slowly freezing over. She stared at the shadow beast that tried to attack her as it turned completely into ice. She understood the circumstances and continued reading random spells to prevent the other beasts from attacking her. As she read them, she kept note in her mind of what each does.

" _G_ _lacies Obstructionum_ ," she read aloud. The shadow beasts were frozen to the ground by a block of ice. They both fell to the floor as trophies, which surprised her. The frozen beast was already a trophy. The trophies were frozen to the ground. She abandoned them after hesitating to somehow get rid of them so they wouldn't attack any bystanders. She decided to continue on within the forest, still in pain from the shadow beast.

She gave a lot of thought to this world. She still didn't know how it was possible, but it happened.

She decided to go ahead and sleep for the rest of the night, figuring out the spells drained her.

She found a patch of leaves and fell asleep.

* * *

The morning light shined through the leaves of the trees that Artemis slept by. She woke up and looked up to the bright sky. "Yep… Not a dream…" The girl sighed. She stood up and looked around where she was sleeping. It was covered in Ice. "Weird." She said to herself and walked away like nothing happened.

She noticed she was quite hungry. Her usual breakfast wasn't an option anymore, so she looked around for fruit or something.

She finally came across an apple tree. The tree looked glorious as the light from the heavens shined upon it. She didn't want to climb a tree, though… She stood there, debating whether to give up breakfast or waste energy. She decided that since breakfast gave energy, she would climb the tree.

She started climbing the tree, awkwardly putting her foot on the trunk and hugging the it. Her physical strength was very low; it never occurred to her to build up strength. She kept trying to climb the tree but it didn't work out.

Suddenly the tree started to shake. Artemis backed away slowly to see what was going on. A pink spherical ball like creature popped out of the branches with at least 5 apples in it's mouth. Artemis stared at the creature for about 5 minutes as the creature consumed the apples like it was nobody's business. She blinked and realized that this wasn't any spherical pink creature… This was Kirby. Kirby didn't realize a girl was behind him, and jumped when Artemis slightly moved. Kirby spit out an apple and offered it to her.

"Oh… That's alright…" She told him. Kirby shrugged like she was missing out and threw it back into his mouth.

Artemis kept trying to awkwardly climb the tree to get an apple. Kirby kept eating the apples that were currently in his mouth, as he did not have the slightest idea of what the strange girl was trying to do. Kirby decided to get more apples. As he shook the branches, a few apples fell out of the tree. Artemis paused the climbing and looked at the apples. She picked one up and examined it. Kirby was confused because she rejected his apple before, but now she wants one? Kirby kept shaking the branches until a few more fell out of the branch.

After a few more minutes of kirby stuffing apples in his mouth, Artemis ate the apple for breakfast. She sighed "..I really could go for some green tea right now." She hated having to change her usual schedule.

She started to think about how she would get out of the forest. Since the majority of the night she spent wandering, She knew it wouldn't be easy to find an exit to the forest.

After a good 10 minutes of thinking, kirby got bored and left. Artemis finished her apple and realized that kirby could be her way out of the forest. She quickly found Kirby eating a piece of bark.

Kirby wasn't her favorite nintendo character. She fancied Marth. Kirby could be her way out of the forest, though. She always kind of found Kirby cute, anyways.

Kirby gave her no acknowledgement, as he continued throughout the forest. He would occasionally glance at her out of curiosity, as she silently stayed by his side.

She thought back to when the window popped up out of nowhere, and said something about an ultimate challenge. Ultimate challenge? That's how she can leave? "I'll just have to win the ultimate challenge then." She said to herself. "I wish I could get some answers though…" Artemis looked at kirby, the adorable ball like figure who could not speak. "I'll ask the next person who can speak."

Artemis and kirby walked about, the unreliable plan of hers was the best she had. Will they make it out of the forest? Will they run into another shadow beast?... or maybe someone else! Find out next week!

* * *

 **Hey friends! Tis Boba! Here with your short chapter of** ** _Do you accept_** **! Kirby and Artemis will make quite a friendship, hm?**

 **Kirby: Poyo!**

 **Artemis: ehhhhh…**

 ***Pushes artemis and kirby aside*** **Find out what happens to Leo in chapter 3! Who will she meet? Who will she fight? You'll have to follow along to see !**


	3. Chapter 2

Leo was slowly awoken by the cold nipping at her hands and feet. Her eyes still closed, she pulled her arms and legs towards the warmth of her chest and wondered why it was so cold in there. When she realized she wasn't in the comfort of her warm room, Leo immediately sat up and looked around frantically, hoping to find any sign of familiarity.

Leo huddled under her large red scarf, hoping to get warmer from it's wool. That's when she noticed she was no longer wearing her school uniform. Standing up, Leo looked over her new outfit. She seemed to be wearing white traditional chinese clothes, which consisted of a sleeveless shirt with a high collar and some pants with a fancy design of flames on it's side. Leo breathed a sigh of relief that her signature scarf was still with her.

The breath was short lived when she realized somebody must've changed her clothes. "Ugn." Leo made a face, not hiding any irritation or disgust she had for the thought.

Deciding to pretend that magic changed her clothes, Leo looked around again, this time absorbing her surroundings. She noticed she was in what looked like a dark cavern, with the only lighting being few torches spread far apart against the wall. Despite the small heat coming from them, Leo felt unbearably cold, like she had just been doused with water and sent outside during the winter.

Leo only took a few steps, when her foot hit something metallic. The girl squinted to try and see what it was, since the torch's light only went so far. But with further inspection, Leo found the metallic object was a big red and white sword. The blade was ginormous, probably almost the size of Leo herself, so it came as a surprise when she could pick it up with ease. Leo wondered how she could carry the awkwardly big thing, but was happy to find it had a strap along it's handle. The girl slung the thing over her back, and continued on.

After another few steps, Leo was stopped _again_ , but this time by a window that popped up in front of her, like in a video game. "Nye-!" Leo jumped, startled by this sudden appearance. Words began to come up on the window as the blonde ran her hand through the hologram to see if it was real: "WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE. TO COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE, YOU MUST DEFEAT EVERY OTHER CHALLENGER YOU COME ACROSS AND COLLECT THEIR TROPHY. IF YOU SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE, YOU WILL GAIN THE TITLE OF **THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGER** AS WELL AS BEING ABLE TO RETURN TO YOUR HOME. GOOD LUCK."

"What kind of fancy sci-fi riff raff is this?" Leo furrowed her brow after reading the text. Obviously, Leo had been kidnapped and was being put through some futuristic test or trial of some sort, like the Hunger Games or Master Chef. "I'M NOT GOING THROUGH WITH YOUR SO CALLED CHALLENGE!" Leo yelled out at the ceilings where there might possibly be cameras. The girl began to swing her sword awkwardly at the window. Eventually, the window went a bright red and made a **ER-ERR** noise, which caused Leo to jump back. The window disappeared after it's **ER-ERR** , leaving Leo with a feeling of triumph. "Eeeeyy, bringing down the system." She grinned.

Leo started her journey around the cavern, trying to find her way out as quickly as possible. The blonde once again huddled under her scarf, searching for an exit. There was a repeated 'droopdrop-droopdrop' that sounded like it was coming from stalactites being formed, but Leo couldn't figure out where since water seemed to be nonexistent in the cave. Eventually, after walking for a while, Leo grabbed one of the torches from the wall for heat. It seemed as though Leo was walking around in circles, because an exit couldn't be found anywhere. The girl pulled her scarf over her mouth in a cautious manner.

Finally, Leo heard a quiet thumping in the distance. Her immediate reaction was to head straight towards the noise, hoping to find some kind of exit. As Leo took turns and heading toward the noise, the quiet thumps turned into loud booms. Of course, this should have been an immediate sign to anyone that whatever was creating the noise was dangerous, but that went completely over Leo's head.

After one last turn, the booms stopped, and so did Leo. She squinted, looking to see where the booms came from. But to no avail, there was nothing around. Leo signed, and turned around. But instead of there being the empty cavern where she came from, an orange figure sat unmoving. Leo blinked, the image being processed in her brain, but was thrown back before she could even think.

Leo's hand went to her aching head as she tried to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, a roar erupted from the orange figure as Leo realized what exactly was attacking her. It was unmistakingly and undoubtedly Charizard from Pokemon. The blonde would've laughed if she wasn't about to get eaten alive.

"Waa-!" Leo quickly rolled to the side to keep from getting burned as fire bursted through the dragon's mouth. Everything happened so fast, Leo had barely anytime to process anything. The only thing she knew was that she had to get out of there as soon as possible. Leo scrambled to her feet, and started to run as fast as she could away from the monstrous creature. Leo rushed to the first turn as she heard the dragon following closely behind her. How a dragon could move so fast with it's amount of weight was a question Leo didn't have time to figure out.

Fire barely missed the girl as she jumped to the side. Leo pulled out her sword, and swung at the creature. Charizard dodged easily and used its claws to scratch Leo's arm. The girl let out a cry of pain, before the dragon knocked her back with it's tail. Leo grasped her arm with one hand, and put up her sword as a shield with her other. Fire erupted from Charizard again, but instead of burning her alive, the sword seemed to absorb the heat. But Leo had slammed her eyes shut once the fire came at her, feeling that she was either about to get burned alive or eaten alive. Charizard ignored it as well, and stomped towards the girl, ready to finish her off.

But suddenly, like a flash of lightning, something stopped Charizard. Hearing the sound of metal against claws, Leo looked up and saw the dragon being pushed back. A dark silhouette slashed at Charizard again and again, until it stopped for just a brief moment. Leo's eyes widened, the silhouette was none other than Meta Knight. Charizard roared at the sudden interruption, and fumed fire at Meta Knight. The cavern glowed red with the heat as the dark spherical knight jumped over the flames, and slashed at the orange creature once again. Leo stared in awe as the battle ensued, still keeping her sword in front of her. Meta Knight moved his sword so fast, it just looked like a whirlwind of metal. Charizard was pushed back, before it swiped its claws at Meta Knight. This was just a minor setback for the dark knight though, as jumped back and attacked again, his speed being overwhelming towards the fire breathing dragon. Charizard blew his fire again, but Meta Knight blocked it with his cape. Jumping over the creature, Meta Knight landed one final slash across the dragon.

There was silence while the dragon stood there unmoving as well as the spherical knight, and Leo for just a second wondered if time had stopped. But then, the dragon emitted a light so bright Leo had to shield her eyes. When she looked back, Charizard was a trophy. Leo held her breath, amazed at the events that had just transpired. A million questions ran through her mind, like where was she? Did this have to do with the game she just bought? How did she get here? And what the even?

But all of those questions disappeared the moment Meta Knight turned toward her, his sword still in hand. Leo felt horror come across her expression, realizing that if she couldn't even get away from Charizard, then how in the world could she get away from Meta Knight? The dark spherical knight pulled his sword up, and Leo slammed her eyes shut, certain that this was it.

.

..

...

Leo peaked one eye open, wondering if he suddenly died of a heart attack or something. Leo completely opened both of her bright red eyes when she saw that he wasn't moving. She blinked. He was just standing there, nonmoving. At least his sword was down now, but Leo couldn't help but be slightly creeped out. Maybe time really did stop?

"Who are you?" Leo jumped at the knight's dark voice. It was strange because not only was he completely still while he talked, but the coolness and deepness of his voice was unfitting for something so small.

After a moment of just staring, Leo remembered he had just asked her a question. "Oh, Leo! My name is Leo." Right after she had said that, Leo regretted it, realizing it probably wasn't best to give somebody who could probably kill you your name.

"... Leo. How old are you?"

Leo felt it was strange hearing her name in such a dark voice. Plus, that was a weird question to ask, and slightly personal too. Leo wondered what that had to do with the situation, "I'm sixteen. Why?"

Meta Knight ignored her question and shifted slightly, "You're a very young to be in this tournament. Why are you here?"

Leo pulled her knees to herself to sit cross-legged. She rested her sword in her lap, and answered. "I'm not sure. I woke up here only a little while ago. But I saw a message board that said-" Leo stopped, recalling what it said. It said she could go home if she defeated all of the challengers she would have to face, right? Leo pulled her knees to her chest as her eyes drifted to the ground. She couldn't even defeat Charizard, how was she going to get home? "Ngh..." Leo didn't finish her sentence.

The spherical knight seemed to be in his own thought, "So there taking unwilling participants now..." He turned toward Leo, "What did the message board say?"

Leo looked back up at him, "That I could go back home if I defeat all of the challengers."

Meta Knight's eyes glowed a vibrant red for just a second, making Leo worry about whether or not he'd try to attack her. But instead of his sword, Meta Knight said, "Stand up."

Leo immediately stood up without question and found it funny that she towered over the dark knight, but decided now was probably not the time for that.

Meta Knight grabbed the Charizard trophy and tossed it to Leo.

"Ack-" Leo barely caught it without dropping the thing. "Er, thank you." Leo looked at it, confused at the act of kindness, but grateful nevertheless.

"Follow me."

Leo nodded and so she did.

* * *

 **Oh snap! Jelly here, and it looks like our lovely heroine seems to be in a bit of a bind! Luckily for us, she won't despair for too long, especially with the mysterious Meta Knight by her side!**

 **Meta Knight: ...**

 **Stoic as always, the small spherical one! What kind of problems will Leo and Meta Knight face next?**

 **Leo: IT'S. SO. DANG. COLD. IN. HERE.**

 **Err, you might have to fix that problem yourself.**

 **Leo: SEND HALP.**

 **Maybe some reviewers will send you some blankets or warmers, you never know. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tune in to the next chapter to see where artemis is headed?**


	4. Chapter 3

Kirby walked directly in front of Artemis. Artemis' only way out of the forest was right in front of her.

"Have any idea where we're going?" She asked him.

He paused.

'Eh? Could he...Understand me?' She thought as well while pausing.

Kirby then sat down and started sleeping. Artemis stared in disappointment for a few seconds. She sighed, sitting down a few feet away from him.

"I'm going to have to stick with you, Kirby, for a bit." She laid down, a bit exhausted. She stretched her weary arms, and placed them behind her head. Her blue eyes reflected the light day sky. The clouds seem to have been repeating, with the same pattern and shape of clouds kept at a constant.

"The video game world, hm..?" Artemis muttered. The calmness of the current forest was starting to become familiar to her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds she has gotten use to by now.

"...I hope I can get back." She told Kirby. "You don't have schools here, do you?" She asked him. Kirby rested peacefully on his belly.

"I guess not." She told him, smiling slightly at the ridiculous question of hers.

Before she knew it, she drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

As she awoke from her nap, Artemis noticed Kirby was nowhere to be seen. She quickly sat up, her mind running and thinking of solutions if Kirby was gone.

"Hmmm… I was just growing a bit fond of him too…" Artemis sighed a bit disappointed. She rubbed the back of her head. "I suppose I could just keep wondering."

She checked her spell book in her satchel. "At least I have this." She said to herself again.

Kirby suddenly jumped out of the bushes. She looked down at him, slightly shocked.

"E-Oh-" She started, but was interrupted when Kirby spit out an apple suddenly. "Oh."

Her stomach growled again. "Again? I guess hunger is the same in the video game world as it is in real life."

Kirby got the message, and offered her the apple. "N-no, thank you." She looked around for the apple tree. She sighed as well. "Kind of getting tired of apples… but who am I to complain?"

Kirby quickly ate the apple and started heading back to the apple tree. Artemis quickly followed.

Kirby's hands, or nubs, were in the air as he ran. Artemis trailed behind him, but she wasn't fast at all.

Kirby stopped suddenly and stood cautiously. He stopped so suddenly that Artemis almost tripped over him.

"Ghk-! Kirby why-!" She then saw a black light figure in front of her. She stepped up next to Kirby. The black figure stepped up as well, ready for combat. As the black figure kept stepping up a little bit by bit, Artemis realized something. She knew this black figure. "Mr. Game&watch." She said as she realized it was him. He seemed like he was about to attack at any minute. Kirby and Artemis kept their guard up.

Mr. Game&watch swiftly attacked first. Kirby, even more quickly, pulled out his hammer and nearly hit Mr. Game&watch. Mr. Game&watch almost hit Kirby as well, before Kirby ducked and then kicked him. &watch stepped back a bit before attacking Kirby again.

They were at it for a while before Artemis realized that she should be helping Kirby. She pulled out her spell book. She read the spells in her mind a few times. If she concentrated enough, it would be as effective as if she read them aloud. Mr. Game&Watch was shocked by the random ice appearing near him. Artemis concentrated harder to hit Mr. Game&watch. Mr. Game&watch finally realized it was the black haired girl a few yards away from him. She kept trying to conduct the spells towards him, but they all failed.

Mr. Game&watch started running towards Artemis as Kirby started running towards Mr. Game&watch. Mr. Game&watch suddenly stopped. He looked down to see his foot frozen to the ground. Artemis looked down at his foot as well.

Kirby then hit him with his hammer as hard as he could, flinging himself into the air to do so. Mr. Game&watch slid against the ground. He rested there on the ground. He shined a bit and then turned into a trophy.

Artemis stood there, staring at the trophy for the longest time. Kirby paused as well, then looked at Artemis. He tilted his head and let out a very quite "Aou?"

"Hmm…" Artemis walked over, and then knelt down to pick up the trophy. "I suppose… I pick up all the trophies. This'll be my ticket out of here?" She looked back at Kirby, who was walking up to her. Her blue eyes shifted to her other side where she heard a different sound, a sound other than the usual calm forest.

"Wait a minute." She listened closer.

It was definitely a different sound. She started moving toward the trees that seem to have a different sound. Kirby followed.

As Artemis got closer to the trees, she stepped in the bushes that were next to the trees. It was a completely different biome! Artemis started looking around frantically. It was as if a line separated the forest from the new biome. It was a rocky-like mountain biome, and there were multiple mountains.

"Huh-?" She looked at Kirby who didn't seem to know what was going on either. "I don't suppose you know what's going on…" She looked away from Kirby. Kirby gave a slight noise of confusion.

"This isn't that… bad." Artemis continued. "This is better than the forest. This means we have made progress." She looked back at Kirby.

Kirby noticed her enlightenment "Poyo!" He said back.

"If only I could find some people. Maybe a shop… or something." She placed her hand on her cheek.

Her stomach growled once again. Kirby looked at her then showed his classic smile.

"... Okay, let's find food first." She said, looking a bit embarrassed. They walked back to the apple tree to collect a few apples, and then continued to the mountain biome.

* * *

 **Hey friends, it's Jelly! I didn't write this lovely chapter though, all of that credit goes to Boba and her awesome writing skills. I hope you had a wonderful winter break! I know we did, but there is no need to fret yet friends, we are now full rested and back to posting normally.**

 **Artemis: Well it took you long enough. I mean, I had to wait an entire month of your diddly-daddling to go back to trying to get back home.**

 **Kirby: *angry incoherent noises***

 **Man, these characters are super complainers. Anyway, next chapter we'll find out about what's going on with Leo and Meta Knight!**

 **Leo in the Distance: Aw Yeah!**


	5. Chapter 4

Leo had been following closely behind the silent crusader for what seemed like forever in silence. Though, this wasn't an awkward and painful silence, it was more of a comfortable silence while the two unlikely of pairs were lost in their own thought.

Leo looked up toward the ceiling of the cavern as she wondered about the challenge. A challenge to defeat every challenger she would face in order to go home... It was kind of an unfair challenge, especially since she didn't get the rules until AFTER she accepted. And even if she did, Leo thought she wouldn't believe it and accept anyway, just out of curiosity. What would happen to the other challengers, would they be able to get home? They get turned into trophies if they take too much damage, would that happen to Leo as well? Or would she just die? And did Meta Knight count as a challenger? Would he turn on her once they reach the end?

Leo shook those last two questions out of her head and pulled her scarf over her freckled nose as she looked down at the dark knight. Leo could tell that he was lost in his own thought while he lead her through the cavern. She had to admit, it would have just been easier for him if he had just killed her and moved on. But here he was, leading some weird young girl around in a dark cavern as she hid under her scarf. Well, when she thought about it like that...

"Thanks." Leo said aloud, looking straight at Meta Knight.

The sudden noise seem to startle the dark knight as he turned. "What for?"

"You know, not stabbing me." The young girl put her arms behind her back.

Meta Knight turned back around, but kept his eyes toward her direction. "I didn't know that required gratitude." He mused.

"I guess. But you could've stabbed me and you didn't, and I think that's pretty cool."

"'Pretty cool'?"

Leo nodded.

Meta Knight stayed silent for a moment before saying, "You're welcome, then."

Leo sped up to walk next to the dark knight and asked, "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a couple questions about this tournament?"

He nodded.

"Okay, so how many challengers are there?"

"I'm not certain, it changes every tournament."

"There are more of these?" Leo scratched the back of her head and sighed, "So are all the challengers in this super cold cavern or...?"

Meta Knight shook his head, "There are many biomes or areas that have a different climate in each one. For example, you may be walking in a desert for some time, and then a snowy mountain could be just a few yards ahead of you."

"That's weird. How do they do that?" Leo asked, but then said. "Wait, more importantly, who is they? Who runs these challenges?"

The dark knight's eyes glowed red for just a moment as he said, "That's what I would like to know." His voice was shadowed and intense, so Leo decided to drop that subject.

"Oh, uhm, will you be able to go home if you lose the challenge?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, it seems like you will not."

"How many challengers do I have to defeat in order to return home?"

"All of them."

"Does that include you?"

Meta Knight went silent as he looked at Leo, causing her to immediately regret asking that.

"Errr, never mind. We'll burn that bridge when we get there."

The dark knight seemed to be amused by her saying, making the atmosphere around them grow lighter. Leo smiled at this and continued.

"Okay, so what happens if I... turn someone into a trophy and they're carrying a bunch of trophies, does that mean I get all of them?"

"Very perceptive of you." He said.

Leo smiled again and said, "Alright, one last question. Where do the trophies go? I mean, look!" Leo pulled Charizard's trophy out of her non-existent pocket, despite its rather large size. "And don't tell me that's some inventory magic, because I don't have an inventory!"

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." Leo said, putting away the trophy.

"Where do you come from?"

"I live on Earth."

"Earth... I've never heard of it before."

Leo pulled her scarf over her mouth and shrugged, "I'm not surprised."

Meta Knight looked at Leo with question, but then moved on as if it was not important. "How did you come upon the challenge?"

"Well," the blonde started. "It all happened when I saw one of my friends with this new game, and I saw advertisements about it and whatnot before but I didn't know it was so cool until I saw her play, so I decided I wanted to buy this new game because it was really cool and all my friends started getting it and stuff, and so I saved up all my money by working really really hard nonstoplikeforrealitwasnonstopandIevenaskedmymomifIcouldtakealoanorsomethinglikethatbutshesaidnoandIwasbummedbutitwaswhateverbutthenmybestfriendhaditandthatmademeextrajellyaboutitbutitwaswhateveragainsoIgotmyselfajobandOHthatremindsmeabouthowshereallyrockedatthisgamewhichI'mnotreallygonnatellyouaboutbecauseyou'dbeallconfusedaboutwhyitexistsorsomethingstoiclikethatbutanywaysothisgameshewasreallygoodatseemedsupercoolsoItriedtoworkreallyhardtogetitand-"

"Stop!" Meta Knight looked like he was having a headache, "Skip the details."

Leo shrugged, like she didn't know what was wrong. "I was playing this game, and a window popped up that said "JOIN THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE" or something. It didn't have any details and I didn't really know what it was, so I accepted."

"It was just a game?"

Leo nodded.

"Why would you accept the challenge?"

"I thought it was apart of the game."

Meta Knight looked to the ground, as if deep in thought. After a moment or two of silence, he spoke up saying, "How far have you been trained?"

"In what?" Leo asked.

"Swordsmanship." He nodded to the sword on her back.

"Oh, this? This is the first time I've picked up a sword."

"None?" Meta Knight seemed shocked by this. "You've never wielded a sword before?"

Leo shook her head, "Nope. I like to run sometimes, if you count that as training." Leo swung her sword off of her back and into her hands, "I think this swords pretty cool, though. And it's pretty easy to hold to." Leo stood it up straight on the floor and said, "You wanna try it out?" She dropped the sword for Meta Knight, and it made a booming metallic thump as it hit the ground. "... I know that sounded like it was heavy, but it's really not. Go ahead, try it."

Meta Knight looked at her skeptically, before trying to pick up the blade. Though, despite his best efforts, the knight was out of breath without the sword even budging. His eyes narrowed at this sudden development, but Meta Knight's suspicions disappeared when he saw that Leo was surprised herself.

"Does this mean... I have super strength?" Leo wondered aloud. She quickly ran over to a nearby boulder and tried to move it. She pushed as hard as she could, but in the end was not able to do anything. Leo sighed, slightly out of breath, as she sunk into a criss-cross sitting position, "Okay, just the sword then. That's still kind of cool, I guess."

Meta Knight walked over to the young girl, saying, "... You're very strange."

"Err... Okay?" How was somebody even supposed to respond to that?

He turned around, and said, "Pick up your sword, we need to start moving. By this rate, we'll starve to death."

Leo did what he asked, remembering that hunger was a thing. When was the last time she ate? She definitely didn't make it to dinner, or get those Oreo's she wanted. Now that Leo thought about it, she was famished! No thanks to that reminder... In fact, Leo started to realize she was a lot of things, and comfortable wasn't one of them. She was achy from the fight she had with Charizard, tired from the terrible sleep she had from getting brought into this challenge, and sore from all of the walking she had been doing.

Leo looked over to see if Meta Knight was showing any signs of distress. And, not to her surprise, he was unreadable as usual. Leo yawned, wondering if he was going to take a break anytime soon. She decided that she would wait until he was tired before she rested, so Leo didn't ask.

After a lot more walking and silence, the pair made it outside of the cavern. Leo welcomed the warm outside air with opened arms and a big sigh. "Oh, blessed day, we finally made it out of the cavern!" It was nighttime, and they seemed to be on a rocky mountain, but anything was better than the dark and dank cave behind them. "I thought we were going to be stuck in there forever!" Leo smiled.

Meta Knight made no comment and just continued walking.

Leo quickly made her way to a stream that was only a few yards away from them. She bent down on all fours and drank the cool refreshing water, not caring whether or not that was really sanitary. The small knight behind her didn't wait for her to finish, and continued on. Because of this, Leo quickly sat up and sighed with relief, eager to catch up with her smaller friend.

But before she even finished standing up, Leo spotted a tomato just sitting there beside a bush. What incredible luck! And it was just sitting there being uneaten!

Leo walked over to the tomato excitedly, calling out to Meta Knight, "Hey, I found a tomato!"

The black crusader turned around and at the sight he called back, "Leo, don't!"

By the time Leo processed what he was saying, she was already right next to the delicious fruit. But once she did realize what Meta Knight was saying, Leo immediately jumped back away from it. And with good timing too, because right as she jumped away, a figure pounced out of a bush from behind the tomato. The yellow and slightly annoying figure stood, revealing itself to be none other than Wario!

"Wahaha!" Wario bellowed, his voice sounding like gravel. "I didn't think somebody would fall for something so simple!"

Leo's first reaction was to groan, while she face palmed. She had to face Wario? Really?

Wario seemed to take offense to this, saying, "What? What!"

"Nothing." Leo said quickly, having the courtesy to not tell him he was annoying, "Never mind. Uhm, continue?"

Wario grumbled a bit to himself before continuing, "You might as well lay down and die! Or surrender! Or whatever, just make it easier on yourself and-!"

Meta Knight cut him off, slashing him back with his sword.

"Wah! Hey! Two against one isn't fair!" Wario said, realizing Meta Knight was there.

Leo pulled out her sword, determined to help Meta Knight this time. The blonde didn't like being so vulnerable when fighting Charizard, plus Wario was a lot less scary than Charizard. This was it! This was her chance to prove herself able to fight! There must be something she could do to help Meta Knight in battl-

Yep, Meta Knight was crushing him with no problem. Leo just leaned on her sword as she watched the small dark knight fight against the oddly shaped thug. Though Wario tried to put up a good fight, his tackles and punches were no match for Meta Knight's swordsmanship. Anybody could see that Wario was going to lose this fight, easily.

That was until Wario's attention turned toward Leo. The blonde could see the wheels turning in Wario's head, that he could not win... unless he had leverage. Wario pushed Meta Knight back and charged for Leo. At the sudden adversary heading towards her, Leo instinctively put her sword in front of her like a shield and braced herself for impact. She heard a loud thunk as Wario rammed into her sword, and when she looked out from behind the blade, he was on the ground as stars circled his head. Leo casually tipped her blade over, causing it to fall in Wario's direction.

"WAH!" Wario yelped as the sword hit him on the head. And with that note, he turned into a trophy.

Leo picked up her sword and the trophy, smiling in Meta Knight's direction. "I'd say that was a win." She slung the sword over her back and pocketed Wario trophy.

"I'd say you're right." Meta Knight said. "Though, you seem to excel in luck while you lack in skill."

"Uhm... Thanks-ish?" How was somebody even supposed to respond to that?

"Would you like me to teach you?"

Leo was surprised by his sudden offer. "I -err- yes please!"

Meta Knight nodded, and then turned back around. "Then follow me."

Leo wondered if this entire tournament was just going to be her following him around.

* * *

 **Hey friends! Jelly here, and full of excitement for the new chapters to come! Looks like the newly-made teacher and student have wondered onto the Mountain Biome. But wait, you may ask yourselves, isn't that where Artemis and Kirby are? Ohohoho, so perceptive young hypothetical reader! Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens!**

 **Leo: Hopefully we won't be put against another super annoying character, I mean honestly!**

 **Wario: HEY!**

 **Leo: Oh, errrr...**

 **Charizard: ROAAARRR! (Translation: At least you didn't have to be personified as some beast without any lines of translated dialogue.)**

 **Wario: YOU can TALK?**

 **Leo (whispering): Hey, Meta Knight, let's get out of this ending sequence! I have a feeling this won't end well for us...**

 **MK: *grooooaaannss at incompetence***

 **We'll have plenty new and diverse characters that may or may not be friendly with our heroes, so be sure review so we can see what kinds of characters you'd like to see in future chapters!**


End file.
